


You see these shackles, baby am your slave

by Davekatlover



Series: The prince [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davekatlover/pseuds/Davekatlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was a slave for eridan ampora what happens if he falls for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You see these shackles, baby am your slave

Dave woke up in his cage that eridan put him in, not knowing the prince was coming in he sat up and looked up at the prince that was glaring at you, the prince ran his fingers though your hair, a low growl come up you held it back, before speaking he ran his fingers though his black tint hair, "look who decide to wake up" look at me when am talking to you,  
You let out A low growled when the prince slapped you, "like that ?"The prince asked, trying to get your hands on his throat the shackles held you back  
"Even you try you can't get me because I put those shackles on you" the prince put a plate with a food on the floor you look at the plate make sure he didn't do anything to it, glaring at him "what is wwrong you don't like food Wwhy you don't enjoy it"  
I would if a asshole wasn't here" the prince glared at you before slapping you across the face the prince leaned closer it was your chance, your hands wrap hard around his throat choking him trying to make him stop breathing, one the guards kicked you in the throat from behind, pain rush though your head causing you cough up blood  
You shouldn't done that the prince growled and walking out of the room


End file.
